


You drive me (crazy)

by lovetapeficfest, Parksbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhyun being spoiled, Baekhyun gets his drink spiked at a party, Blow Job, Body Worship, Car Sex, College Student Baekhyun, Driver Chanyeol, Employer/Employee, Fingering, M/M, Protective Chanyeol, Rimming, Secret Crush, Unsafe Sex, brief mention of unconsensual drug use, but don't worry nothing happens, but not really, rich kid Baekhyun, safe sex, teasing chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe
Summary: "What is it, Baekhyun? Tell me what’s wrong." Chanyeol demanded.It was easier said than done. How could Baekhyun even begin to explain the situation; his crush on his driver, and the fact that he had embarrassed himself in front of him, and that Chanyeol probably only saw him as a spoiled, stupid, rich kid. However, Chanyeol's next words halted any form of thought process going on in his head. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on me, would it?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V244
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** This was quite the ride (pun intended)  
> I really enjoyed writing this, even though it was my first smut fic so there were some difficulties, but I hope you will all like it!! I put my best into it. <3   
> Thank you to the prompter for this intriguing prompt, it was love at first sight. I hope I did it justice and that you'll like what I did with your idea. <3   
> And to my dear dear Beta S who literally jumped in and saved my ass, this would not have happened without you. Thank you for listening to all my ramblings, for being so patient, and for cheering me on when I needed it. <3  
> Without further ado, please enjoy some hot car sex. <3

It all started the day Baekhyun had just turned 19. Chanyeol, his personal driver, had taken him and his friend Yixing to a college frat party. As always, before going out for a night with a lot of drinking, the two boys started it at McDonalds. Chanyeol always insisted Baekhyun got something to eat before driving him to parties, so here they were at the drive-thru.   
  
Chanyeol turned around to ask Yixing what he wanted and when he turned around to order Baekhyun pouted “what about me Yeol? I want-”, ''I already know what you want Baekhyun, you want the thing that tastes like churros and then some of that “cheese thing” Chanyeol said with a smirk, imitating Baekhyun's usual choice of words. Baekhyun huffed. 

“Dude, your driver knows you too well,” Yixing commented, surprised. Baekhyun pouted and smiled sheepishly. Indeed, Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol proceeded to order for them and when they got their meals, Chanyeol handed it back to the two boys on the back seat. “Here Baekhyun, your large vanilla shake with fries to dip in and some chili cheese tops.” Chanyeol shook his head. Baekhyun's preference in food had always been questionable at best, but as long as he got some food inside before the heavy drinking he would take it.  
Baekhyun and Yixing munched happily on their food as Chanyeol started the car again and drove towards the suburban areas where the frat party was located. 

The night had started out fine, but when Baekhyun's car stopped in front of the house, the two boys could already see drunk people dancing on the porch as well as stumbling about on the front lawn. Loud beats could be heard from the open front door. Baekhyun smiled excitedly at Yixing as they exited the car. 

  
It was a normal suburban house, white walls filled with pictures and posters from groups and idols. Very college-ish. The kitchen was dripping with alcohol from almost all surfaces. Baekhyun cringed internally and was happy that it wasn’t his floor which would look horrible the next morning. 

The big living room was where the party was at. People were lounged on the sofas and chairs, around a table, playing some drinking game. Others were dancing to the beat in the corners and in the middle, a Nintendo Switch was set up. 

  
Baekhyun and Yixing immediately went over to meet a few of their college friends, who were already drinking beers and playing games. Baekhyun, who was a very competitive person, of course wanted to play and successfully destroyed both Sehun and Jongdae at Mario Kart. As a reward, one of the guys who had been watching them play, offered Baekhyun a drink, which he gladly accepted. A pleasant buzz surged through Baekhyun’s body that made him throw caution to the wind. 

After a while, he started getting dizzy, but quickly blamed it on the alcohol. He had had a lot to drink by now, so it wasn’t weird that he was already feeling it, but as his condition worsened, his mind became foggy. He found it increasingly harder to form coherent words. His body felt warm and his skin prickled. Yixing, who had seen Baekhyun drunk on numerous occasions, felt there was something off about his friend’s behavior. 

As Baekhyun got more and more incoherent, Yixing started to panic. Worried for his friend’s well-being, he decided to call Baekhyun's driver, trusting that Chanyeol would know what to do. He fished Baekhyun's phone out of his skinny jeans pocket, not an easy job considering that Baekhyun had slumped against him and Yixing had to use most of his body to hold up his friend. Eventually he got the phone out and pressed number one on the speed dial, knowing it would connect to Chanyeol. 

“Yes, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol answered groggily. It was 2 AM and he was napping on his couch, waiting for Baekhyun to summon him, which usually happened around the early hours of the morning, so Chanyeol had figured he’d had some time to rest. 

“Mr. Chanyeol, it’s Baek’s friend Yixing. I-I think there’s something wrong with Baek.” 

The moment Chanyeol heard those words, he stood up quickly, wide awake “I’m on my way!” he said, taking his keys out and running to his gray Mercedes. He pressed the speed limit to get to the house as fast as possible.

  
When he finally arrived, he saw Yixing sitting on the front lawn outside, Baekhyun was sprawled out over his lap, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Chanyeol jumped out of the car and ran across the soft grass towards the two boys, kneeling down beside a now unconscious Baekhyun. 

“What happened?” he asked Yixing with a serious face. 

“I don’t know, Chanyeol,” Yixing answered, panic evident in his voice. “One minute we were playing and drinking, and then he suddenly started slurring and kept losing his balance. I took him out here so he could get some fresh air. He passed out about three minutes ago.” 

Chanyeol looked closely at Baekhyun. His breathing was quick, his face was pale and a slight sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He had heard stories about young rich boys being drugged at these kinds of parties, and once they were unconscious, the perpetrator would rob them of their valuables. Chanyeol suspected that it was probably what had happened to Baekhyun. 

“I’ll take him home and call his doctor immediately,” Chanyeol answered. He looped one of his arms under Baekhyun’s knees and the other around his shoulders as he hoisted the student up like he weighed nothing. The driver further proceeded to carry him to the spacious backseat of the car, where he gently put the boy down and fastened the seatbelt around him. Chanyeol heard a small sigh come from Baekhyun as his cheek collided with the cool leather interior of the car. Chanyeol took a quick look at the boy and noticed that his lips were pale and chapped while his brows were slightly furrowed.   
After checking again to make sure Baekhyun was safely secured, Chanyeol got in the front and turned the key in the ignition, hearing the car roaring to life. He stepped on the gas pedal and started driving down the street as he pressed some buttons on the steering wheel, calling Baekhyun’s doctor. 

After the fifth ring, the call was answered by a very sleepy voice “Chanyeol? It’s 2.30 AM for god’s sake,” Minseok mumbled. 

“Listen Min,” Chanyeol replied hastily, “Baekhyun is unconscious, I think he was drugged. I need you to check on him and make sure he's alright. Meet me at his apartment in 15.” Chanyeol hurried through the dark streets, a worried frown had already set on his face. He looked in the rear-view mirror to check on Baekhyun, but the boy hadn’t even moved from his initial position. He cursed under his breath as his hands trembled with rage and worry, but he focused all his attention on getting Baekhyun home safely. 

Within a few minutes, the car stopped at the gate of the complex, where Baekhyun’s parents had bought Baekhyun a big studio apartment. The gatekeeper quickly opened the gateway, when he recognised who it was. The car continued up the driveway and stopped in front of the large building. Luckily, the porter saw them and understood their hurry. Chanyeol let the car be on the pavement in front of the big doors and ran around to the side, to gently lift Baekhyun out and carry him through the massive oak front doors and up the polished stairs, to his studio on the second floor. When they arrived on Baekhyun’s floor, Minseok already stood outside, waiting for them, ready to check up on Baekhyun. Chanyeol supported Baekhyun with one hand while he pressed the code into Baekhyun’s door, unlocking it and letting Minseok in. 

Chanyeol went straight to Baekhyun’s bedroom, leading the way for Minseok. He laid Baekhyun down on the silk sheets and took a step back, allowing Minseok to take over. 

After a thorough exam and some blood tests, Minseok could confirm that Baekhyun had indeed been drugged, but he didn’t think it would affect Baekhyun any more than this. The student might have a rough morning once he woke up, but nothing more than that. Chanyeol thanked Minseok and decided to stay by Baekhyun’s side and keep an eye on him until he woke up, just in case something happened. 

  
  


The next morning, Baekhyun woke up, feeling his head spin and his stomach turn. He had a dry and sour taste in his mouth and his throat felt rough. He felt terrible. He could sense light around him through his closed eyelids so he opened his eyes slowly trying to focus on something, but he quickly regretted it and squeezed them shut again when his stomach protested. Baekhyun could feel bile rising in his throat so he quickly turned his head to not vomit on his blanket.

Luckily, Chanyeol had been awake and was sitting quietly, as he observed Baekhyun and his condition. He was quick to notice the obvious discomfort and quickly placed a bucket underneath Baekhyun’s head, just in time for Baekhyun to turn and start vomiting. 

  
As Baekhyun heaved and heaved into the bucket, until only stomach acid was left, after a while Chanyeol sat beside him on the bed and rubbed soothing circles on his back. When the vomiting spree seemed to be over, Chanyeol moved the bucket to the side of the bed and gave Baekhyun a glass of water. Baekhyun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gladly accepted the cold liquid, drinking a little of it until he felt it soothing his insides. “Cha-Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” he asked his driver, his voice coming out rough. 

“Yixing called me last night panicking, so I went to pick you up,” Chanyeol explained, looking at Baekhyun worriedly, “I had to carry you to bed and have Minseok come to check up on you. I was worried, Baekhyun. You got drugged last night and I just had to make sure nothing more happened to you.”

Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol’s words “Wait, wait! You’ve been with me all n-night?” he asked, his eyes widening as he looked at Chanyeol. He felt his whole face turn scarlet as heat rose all the way to the tip of his ears. Baekhyun was horrified at this information. Chanyeol had been there, had seen him in his absolute worst state, and had even had to carry him. The student felt tears burning in his eyes. He had been crushing on his extremely handsome driver ever since Chanyeol was assigned to him, about six months ago. Realizing what Chanyeol had seen and had to do last night, he was mortified. 

When Chanyeol saw that Baekhyun was doing okay, he decided to give him some time to himself to recover fully. “I’m glad you’re okay Baekhyun, just rest for the rest of the day, I’ll ask your favorite restaurant to deliver some food and have the porter bring it up to you.”

  
Baekhyun was too far gone in his head to answer properly so he just mumbled some incoherent words and something that sounded like a muffled thanks, which Chanyeol decided were enough for an answer, so he turned around and went out the door, gently shutting it behind him. 

  
  
  


The weekend had passed and Baekhyun had recovered completely and was ready to start a new week in college. Baekhyun had spent the entire day, fantasizing about Chanyeol being a knight in shining armor and swooshing in to save him at the party, carrying him out in his arms. Explanations from Yixing about how worried his driver had seemed hadn’t helped his daydreaming either.

After a full day of boring classes, Chanyeol was now driving Baekhyun home in Baekhyun’s small Audi sportscar. He preferred this car over Chanyeol’s big Mercedes, when they were only driving small trips in the city, even though he knew his driver preferred to drive his own big Mercedes as there was more space for his long legs. 

  
Baekhyun had been nervous driving with Chanyeol ever since what had happened. He had still put up his bravest front and pretended nothing was wrong. Chanyeol of course, saw right through his facade. Chanyeol too had been noticing Baekhyun’s every move, his every mood for the past six months, and he could tell Baekhyun was stiffer and more quiet than normal. 

His usual chatter had dimmed down to a bare minimum and his eyes that had always watched Chanyeol’s every move with curiosity and something akin to wonder, were now often averted and downcast. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s deep voice called, successfully pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. “How long are you going to keep sulking?” the driver asked, playfully. 

“I-I’m not sulking,” Baekhyun answered back, his full lower lip jutting out in an adorable pout. Baekhyun looked like a puppy who had just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do and Chanyeol found it very endearing. 

As the car stopped at a red light, Chanyeol leaned in closer to Baekhyun, his dark eyes staring intently at him, making it impossible for him to look away. Chanyeol’s breath was hot on Baekhyun’s lips when he spoke. “I know when you’re lying to me, Baekhyun, and you’re lying right now.” Baekhyun felt his heartbeat race at having Chanyeol so close, his strong musky scent filling his nostrils. Chanyeol smelt like oranges and dark wood. The sexual tension in the car was absolutely potent. Just a small spark and the whole car would be lit on fire. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. Having the man he had been dreaming about, so close to him was making his body react in ways he didn’t even know how to describe. "C-Chanyeol," he stammered, taking in a deep shaky breath, "wha-what are you doing?" 

"Don't think I don't know you, Byun Baekhyun. I know all of your expressions and ways, I can tell that you've been avoiding me." Baekhyun tried to look away from Chanyeol’s heavy stare but was betrayed by the blush spreading on his cheeks. He swallowed nervously. 

"I-I haven’t--" he tried again but he knew it was futile. Chanyeol had seen right through him. 

"What is it, Baekhyun? Tell me what’s wrong." Chanyeol demanded. It was easier said than done. How could Baekhyun even begin to explain the situation; his crush on his driver, and the fact that he had embarrassed himself in front of him, and that Chanyeol probably only saw him as a spoiled, stupid, rich kid. However, Chanyeol's next words halted any form of thought process going on in his head. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on me, would it?" 

Baekhyun was gobsmacked "W-W-What are you talking about?" His voice held a slight hint of panic. How on earth did Chanyeol know? 

"Baekhyun, do you really think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't notice the way you stare at me, like you're imagining what's underneath my clothes?" Baekhyun didn't know what to say, he was in absolute shock and Chanyeol was absolutely right. Oh how he had imagined all the details of his driver's naked body in all its glory on many occasions. 

Chanyeol chuckled at his cute, confused face, giving away everything the younger felt. "Silly Baekkie," he said, before leaning in and capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

It lasted only for a few seconds, as Chanyeol had to pull back when the traffic light turned green, he put the car in gear and drove down the road, leaving a completely gobsmacked Baekhyun behind. His face heated up and he could feel his whole face and neck turning crimson. He looked up at Chanyeol and saw his feelings, his lust and curiosity mirrored in his eyes. Baekhyun gave a slight nod to the silent question in Chanyeol's eyes, like he could hear his thoughts. When they got to the highway, instead of going right towards Baekhyun’s home, Chanyeol turned left onto the highway and sped up. 

Baekhyun was so nervous, he didn’t even dare ask where Chanyeol was planning on taking him, His heart was still beating in his throat and his palms were sweaty where they were clutching the seat. 

After a good ten minutes, Chanyeol took an exit and drove until he found a small sideroad, leading out in the middle of nowhere. It was getting dark outside and all Baekhyun could see outside the tinted windows were silhouettes of trees and bushes. After a while, the car finally halted. 

“Get in the backseat, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s deep voice commanded. Baekhyun felt a stir in his lower stomach at the words. He unclasped his seatbelt and climbed in the back, not knowing what to expect.

  
Chanyeol shut off the engine and the car went silent, He opened the door and stepped out before flinging open the door to the back to a flushed Baekhyun looking up at him with wide eyes. He shredded off his jacket and threw it carelessly over the back of his seat. He loosened his tie and crawled in, settling down beside Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun glanced up at his face with big, curious eyes. His breath hitched in the dark as Chanyeol's fingers gently caressed his cheek. Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pulled, until Baekhyun was on his knees, he then took Baekhyuns thighs and lifted him on top of him until the smaller was situated in his lap. The space in the car was small, but they made it work, Baekhyun's neck slightly tilted. 

As Baekhyun settled down, Chanyeol placed one hand on his small waist, pulling him closer, and the other hand moved in Baekhyun's soft pink strands. He pulled at Baekhyun's hair slightly, making the student let out a soft breath which almost sounded like a moan. Chanyeol’s tongue darted out, running over his own plump lips, making them glisten. He tipped his head gently forward, until their lips met again. This time, it started slow and soft, lips pressing together until Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun's head to the side and deepened the kiss. He bit into Baekhyun's lower lip until the younger gasped and parted his lips slightly. Chanyeol took the chance and pushed the tip of his tongue in, meeting Baekhyun's halfway. 

Baekhyun was hesitant at first, but after getting over the initial shock, he started moving his mouth, feverishly kissing Chanyeol back. He moaned as he licked into Chanyeol’s mouth and tasted him. The sweet taste of citrus and peppermint filled his senses. 

Chanyeol's hand tightened around his waist until he was pushed flush against his chest, as their tongues battled for dominance. Which Chanyeol easily won as he made Baekhyun submit completely in his embrace. 

Baekhyun whined slowly as he felt the bulge in Chanyeol's pants get bigger with each lewd sound that he emitted. His own crotch throbbed with excitement, anticipation and barely contained lust. He then grinded his hips down on Chanyeol, slowly, as if testing the waters first. 

When Chanyeol growled and tightened the hand in his hair, pulling harder at the strands, Baekhyun started to grind down on Chanyeol harder, moving his hips in small circles. The friction sent jolts of electricity through him and judging by Chanyeol's impatient growls, the driver was just as affected as Baekhyun. 

  
Baekhyn placed his long slender fingers on top of Chanyeol's broad shoulders and slid them up to clasp behind his neck. He squeezed hard and felt the strong hard muscles move under his fingertips as Chanyeol tightened his grip on him. 

His mouth watered at the thought of what Chanyeol hid underneath his crisp white shirt, Baekhyun had imagined it several times, especially at night, with his hand tugged in his pyjama bottoms, as he stroked himself to unsatisfying orgasms. But he had never been this close before, close enough to actually be touching Chanyeol, to see what was underneath that perfectly ironed blazer and shirt. 

He admired Chanyeol's strong shoulders as he slid his hands down his bulging arms and he felt a shiver run through him at the thought of what those strong arms could do to him. 

His fingers moved up again, but hesitated at the top buttons of Chanyeol's shirt. 

The hesitation only lasted for a moment before lust took over-caution and he started to unbutton them, popping them slowly one by one until Chanyeol's chest revealed itself. 

Baekhyun's fingertips caressed the skin on his shoulders, his collarbones, down his firm chest as he basked in the glory that was Park Chanyeol. 

“Chan” he breathed hard, shutting his eyes as lust overwhelmed him. 

Chanyeol only smirked at him and grabbed his nape with one hand to pull Baekhyun down in another heated kiss. His other hand squeezed Baekhyun’s buttcheek before sliding up to tug his shirt out of his slacks and sliding his hand beneath the waistband, gently tugging the fabric down until the top of Baekhyun's glorious globes was revealed. 

Chanyeol could finally grab the ass he had been dreaming about. Feeling the soft skin, Chanyeol growled. One of his hands slid up to rub at Baekhyun's nipple, finding it already hard. At the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers Baekhyun's hips started moving faster, months of pent up frustrations guiding his motions. 

It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to come in his pants with a stutter and a whine, which he would have been embarrassed about had he not felt Chanyeol's throbbing length underneath him, demanding attention. He slowly slid to the side on the small back seat and his nimble fingers quickly found Chanyeol's belt and made quick work of his pants button, pulling his magnificent cock out from its suffering confines. Without further ado he slid his mouth down the length, eager to taste, to feel chanyeol in his mouth. As he bobbed his head up and down, dragging his tongue on the veins on the underside it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to come down his throat with a deep groan.


	2. Part Two

As Baekhyun sat through his class, trying to concentrate on his professor explaining about differential equations his mind kept running back to this morning. 

Chanyeol was quiet when he picked Baekhyun up for school, the usual teasing was toned down to a minimum and Baekhyun felt an awkward tension between them that hadn't been there before. 

Chanyeol probably wanted to give him some space or was worried that he had overstepped his boundaries as his driver, but truth be told, Baekhyun was delighted that the taller man had taken the first step. 

He still remembered Chanyeol's lips on his, his tongue playing with his as his hips grinded against him. Baekhyun felt hot all over just thinking about it. He was determined to show Chanyeol that he had absolutely no regrets about their little sexcapade, so when the big Mercedes was outside of Baekhyun's university with Chanyeol behind the tinted windows, Baekhyun walked towards the car with purposeful strides. He was going to feel that delicious cock today. 

Baekhyun had taken his time getting ready, so when he stepped out of the school the parking lot was almost empty, as Baekhyun opened the door to the front seat. 

Chanyeol looked at him “oh?”. 

He was surprised to see Baekhyun getting in beside him, as the smaller usually took the backseat so he could rest a bit after a long day of boring classes. But today Baekhyun seemed different. 

When he dropped his backpack between his feet and closed the door he turned to Chanyeol. “Did you have a good d-” Chanyeol asked him right before Baekhyun cut him off with his lips on his. For a moment everything stood still as Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol to react. When he did, Baekhyun was not disappointed. 

The taller slid his big hand around his nape and grabbed his hair to press their mouths harder together and deepened the kiss. Baekhyun groaned at the feeling of Chanyeol against his lips. He moved his hands on to Chanyeol's sturdy shoulders as he turned his body and straddled the taller. 

When his knees locked on either side of Chanyeol he could hear the man groaning. Baekhyun smirked against his driver's mouth as he felt him hardening under him. As Chanyeol began to kiss down Baekhyun's jaw the younger opened his mouth and breathed into Chanyeol's ear “take me somewhere more private. Now.” he ordered. Chanyeol stopped kissing him and looked up at him, searching his eyes for something, but found nothing but lust. “As you command,” he said and with that Baekhyun went back to his seat and strapped in his seatbelt as Chanyeol started the car. 

It was a quiet ride, except for the small pants Chanyeol let out as Baekhyun kept rubbing his palm over Chanyeol's growing erection, teasing him all the way to the private garage of Baekhyun's building. Thank god for rich people. They thought of everything, with private and soundproof garages and everything. 

As soon as the car was parked Chanyeol clicked open both their seatbelts, “backseat, now” he growled as Baekhyun removed his hand from his thigh and opened the door, scrambling to the back of the car. 

As soon as they both were seated inside, Chanyeol bend over Baekhyun’s tiny frame “now Baekkie, it seems like I should give you a taste of how crazy you make me” he said as he grabbed Baekhyun's hair and pulled his face closer to his, nibbling on his lower lip and licking it. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol's tongue and he hurriedly opened his mouth to let the wet muscle inside. 

He laid down on the seat and spread his legs to accommodate the taller. Chanyeol placed his knees on the seat and pushed his upper body up a little, kneeling between the younger's legs while looking down at him. 

Baekhyun looked absolutely sinful with his mouth open, panting heavily, his eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. Chanyeol put his hand on Baekhyun's cheek, caressing it gently before moving his hand down, his thumb on his lower lip, opening it wider and running his other hand down his neck. “You’re so gorgeous Baekhyun. You drive me completely insane with those plush red lips of yours'' he breathed “just begging to be kissed”, before leaning down and capturing the smaller’s lips again. 

Baekhyun ran his hands through Chanyeol's thick hair scratching at his scalp and neck, running his nails down Chanyeol's throat as he fumbled to open the buttons on his shirt. When he reached the last button he ripped open the shirt and pushed it down Chanyeol's shoulders, breaking free from the kiss to marvel at the others ripped body. Baekhyun could feel himself getting warm all over, he felt his length twitch in his pants at the sight of Chanyeol’s tanned skin and bulging muscles under his own small pale lithe fingers. 

Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun dragged his hands down his chest and down to his abdomen reaching for his belt buckle. “Slow down, little one” Chanyeol growled “let me enjoy you a little first” as he removed Baekhyun’s hands with one of his own and settled them over Baekhyun’s head. 

He looked down at Baekhyun with dark hooded eyes as he ran his hands down Baekhyun’s curvy frame reaching for the hem of his shirt. Chanyeol's hands went under the fabric and caressed Baekhyun's soft skin. As his hands went up, Baekhyun's breath quickened and as Chanyeol's fingers reached his nipple, tickling the little nub between his thumb and forefinger, Baekhyun let out the most delicious sound Chanyeol had ever heard. Halfway between a moan and a whine, the sound told Chanyeol that Baekhyun’s nipples were sensitive and he very much intended to exploit this newfound information. 

His other hand lifted Baekhyun’s shirt until most of his lower body was exposed and as he locked eyes with Baekhyun he lowered his head. 

Running his tongue over the pink nub he could feel Baekhyun squirm under him, moaning, “Chanyeol, hnnnng”. Chanyeol kept his tongue on the one nipple while his fingers went to the other, rubbing small circles around it with the pad of his thumb. 

As he leaned more between Baekhyun’s legs he could feel the smaller hardening completely under him. He noticed Baekhyun’s hips had started grinding up against his own hardening erection. 

Chanyeol growled as their crotches met in a soft thrust, driving Chanyeol closer to losing his control. His hands went to Baekhyun’s waist which he grabbed tight and slowly lifted Baekhyun’s body up, pushing the shirt off of him revealing his torso and chest in all its perfect glory. Milky white skin, broad shoulders, a small waist and curvy hips met him and Chanyeol could feel his hips stuttering in excitement. 

He moved down the seat as he opened Baekhyun’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He looked down at those beautiful legs and started kissing his ankle and moved up his leg, kissing his knee, the inside of his thigh and biting softly on the subtle flesh. His kisses reached Baekhyun’s cock and he licked a stripe up the back of it, his fingers going to Baekhyun’s mouth, telling him to suck them. 

As he deemed the digits wet enough his hand went between Baekhyun’s legs to his puckered hole. His finger rubbed slowly along the rim, teasing Baekhyun before pushing the tip in, feeling Baekhyun tighten around him. 

“Relax gorgeous, I’m gonna take good care of you” he said and he felt Baekhyun release a deep breath under him as his finger slid in a little more. 

He started massaging Baekhyun’s insides and when he felt the pressure on his finger lessening a little, he pushed in another finger. He let Baekhyun adjust a little before he started moving them in and out slowly, completely obsessed with the warm soft feeling of Baekhyun’s insides. 

His mouth went back to Baekhyun’s cock as he started mouthing at the head, making Baekhyun relax further as the pain started to be replaced with pleasure. 

Chanyeol started moving his fingers a little faster as Baekhyun started moaning and as he pushed his fingers all the way inside and bent them a little bit up, Baekhyun suddenly jerked while squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure “do…. do that a-again” he breathed. Chanyeol wiggled his fingers again and Baekhyun’s body trembled with pleasure as Chanyeol’s long thick fingers came in contact with his sweet spot. 

He added a third finger and rocked them with the movements of Baekhyun's body, driving the small man insane and delirious with ecstasy. “Chan-Chanyeol please” Baekhyun begged “not yet Baek, you’re going to need at least four fingers for it to not hurt” he told the panting boy. 

Chanyeol was set on giving Baekhyun the most amazing experience in his life, and as he was in no way small he needed to make sure Baekhyun was warmed up properly before taking him, even though everything in his body screamed at him to just rip his pants of and thrust into the smaller hard and rough. 

He took out his fingers and spat on them, thrusting in with four this time, making Baekhyun moan loudly. Chanyeol was glad that this was a private garage so no one would be able to enter and interrupt them, not without the password, which only Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew. 

Chanyeol moved his fingers in and out of Baekhyun while taking all of Baekhyun in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and Baekhyun’s hips went wild, his movements became erratic as the pleasure started building in his lower abdomen “Chanyeol, Chanyeol I’m going t- aah” he moaned. Chanyeol continued sucking him faster, pressing his tongue down the slit while twisting his fingers up, hitting Beakhyun’s sweet spot repeatedly. 

At a particularly hard thrust he felt Baekhyun’s body tighten and his hands went to Chanyeol's hair, gripping his strands hard as thick fluid filled Chanyeol's mouth. He swallowed all of it and let go of Baekhyun's cock, he took out his fingers and sat up on his knees looking down at Baekhyun's blissed out face. 

The younger was panting and his eyes were shut tight as he slowly came down from the aftershock of his orgasm. His fingers reached out for Chanyeol's belt, opening it and flicking the button open as well. His small hands went into Chanyeol's pants and grabbed him firmly. 

_God Chanyeol was thick, Baekhyun_ thought as his fingers could hardly reach around the shaft. Chanyeol pulled down his pants completely and his erection sprang free, Baekhyun's dainty fingers still wrapped around it. 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with pleading lust filled eyes as his other hand went around Chanyeol's hips to pull him forward. 

Chanyeol got the message and reached in his pocket, pulling out a condom. He hurriedly ripped open the package with his teeth and rolled the latex on his erection. He spat in his hand before grabbing his cock, slicking it up before lining it up with Baekhyun's entrance. 

He started slowly, pushing the tip in while keeping eye contact with Baekhyun, looking for any form of uncomfortness but found none. He pushed in all the way and as he bottomed out he threw his head back and groaned aloud at the overwhelming feeling of Baekhyun's soaring hot walls around his meaty girth. He started slowly thrusting in and out focused on bringing Baekhyun as much pleasure as possible but soon his hips were rocking with Baekhyun's body, his cock pistoning in and out of his tight hole. It felt amazing. _Baekhyun_ felt amazing. 

The hot feeling around him soon became too much and his hips started stuttering, with a particularly hard thrust to Baekhyun's prostate Baekhyun felt himself coming again and the tightening around Chanyeol's cock made the taller spill as well, buried deep inside Baekhyun. As they came down from their high, Chanyeol bent down and gently pressed his lips against Baekhyun's in a small peck. 

Then he got up, leaving Baekhyun to catch his own breath. He handled Baekhyun his shirt with a smirk and buckled his pants and started buttoning up his shirt. “Soo, let’s do this again.” Baekhyun smiled teasingly. Oh, they would _definitely_ do this again, Chanyeol smirked. 

  
  
  


“ **Chanyeol, please call me ASAP”**

Baekhyun stared down at his phone screen, waiting for his driver to see his message and call him.   
He was at his parent's house for a semi formal dinner. The closest family members and some business partners were there and Baekhyun was bored out of his mind. His father kept lecturing him about how he had to take over the company one day and how he should get familiar with all their partners beforehand. Baekhyun knew all of this, but he wasn’t interested in the family business yet, he just wanted to get through college and have some fun before thinking about all of these responsibilities. 

  
Baekhyun looked up from his phone and his eyes met his fathers who started to make his way towards Baekhyun. Probably to introduce him to some old geezer who was a shareholder in the company, but as his father reached him he felt his phone buzz in his hand. He looked apologetically at his father before answering 

“Byun Baekhyun speaking” 

Chanyeol's deep voice could be heard on the other side, “Baekhyun, why did you need me to ca-” Baekhyun cut him off “Oh Chanyeol, what's up? What did you say? There was an attempted burglary at my apartment and we should leave right now to talk to the police? I’m in the middle of the dinner right now but I guess this is important.” 

“Baekhyun, are we seriously playing this game again?” Chanyeol asked incredulously but Baekhyun paid him no heed as he looked at his father and saw his worried look and his hand gesturing it was okay for him to leave. 

“Okay okay, I am on my way. Meet me out front so we can leave in a hurry.” he finished before Chanyeol could say anything more.   
“I’m sorry dad, something happened and I have to go now. Say hi to mom from me okay?” he said as he turned around and started running towards the stairs that led down to the hallway and out of the mansion. 

As he reached the car he saw Chanyeol standing in front of it with a frown on his handsome face “Oh come on Yeol, I needed to get out of that dinner before I got insane. It was so boring, can you imagine? I think the average age there was 65 or something!” he whined. Chanyeol gave him a disapproving look but just shook his head. 

Baekhyun had always been a spoiled rich brat but he also knew that there was more to it than that. He knew Baekhyun's father was trying to pressure Baekhyun into the family business and Baekhyun just wasn't ready for that, so he let it slide for now and got into the front seat and started the car while Baekhyun got into the back. 

Baekhyun's parents' house was out in the countryside so it took them a while to get to the city. As they drove on the dimly lit road away from the mansion, Baekhyun groaned “I have a headache, Yeol, can we stop somewhere and get some fresh air?”

Chanyeol nodded. There was a little rest stop further up at the edge of the forest they were driving by and when he got there, he pulled the car up in front of a dark tree and shut off the engine without saying anything. 

Baekhyun let out a sigh and got out of the car to breathe in the night air. The weather was decent, not too cold or too warm, just enough for his lungs to be filled with crisp air and feel the chilliness seep into him and calm him down. 

It had been way too hot at the dinner and he was still sweating. He removed his blazer and tugged on his necktie to loosen it a bit as he leaned on the car side. He didn't miss Chanyeol's eyes lingering on his hands as he did it. 

  
“Come here Yeol” he said and pulled at Chanyeol's lapels, bringing him closer to his body. 

It didn’t take long for the driver to catch his intentions and with a last look in Baekhyun's eyes he grabbed his cheeks in his big hands and leaned in to kiss him. First gently but as Baekhyun leaned against him he pushed him back against the car, deepening the kiss. 

Biting his upper lip so his mouth opened in shock he pushed his tongue inside and the kiss quickly got heated. Saliva mixing and tongues battling. Baekhyun let out a small moan and Chanyeol felt it shiver down his spine. He grabbed at Baekhyuns thighs “jump” he growled and Baekhyun complied, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s waist while Chanyeol's muscular arms and hands supported his weight. 

Chanyeol walked around the car to place Baekhyun on the hood as he continued ravishing his mouth. 

As Baekhyun started opening the buttons on Chanyeol's shirt he felt Chanyeol's mouth move and started kissing up his jaw and up to his ear.   
He could feel how stressed Baekhyun was by the way he was clutching onto his bare shoulders as he pushed the shirt down. He knew Baekhyun needed something to calm and distract his mind and he was glad to provide that distraction.   
  
“I'll make your mind so blank you won't be able to think about anything but my cock buried deep in you” he whispered in the smaller’s ear. Baekhyun whined, actually whinedat the thought. “Please Chanyeol. Please yes” he breathed as he leaned back on the hood and let Chanyeol continue his ministrations on him. 

He almost ripped Baekhyun's shirt open, attacking his neck and leaving small love bites all the way down his chest to his nipples which he gently took between his fingers and pinched. His mouth kissed his way to the left nipple before sucking and biting on the little bud. He felt it quickly hardening in his mouth. 

  
He raised his head to look down at Baekhyun, just enjoying the sight of the smaller completely flushed and covered in his marks. He went down to kiss Baekhyun's lips passionately while grabbing his hips roughly, growling as he did so. Baekhyun whimpered at the things he was feeling, at the arousal he felt pooling in his stomach. 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's pants and slowly pulled them down while kissing each of his legs, showering the perfect milky thighs with the attention they so rightfully deserved. Baekhyun's body was stunning and Chanyeol made sure he could feel that on every inch of his skin. 

When Baekhyun's pants and underpants came off Chanyeol bent down and spread his legs, taking in the sight of Baekhyun's pink puckered hole, twitching in arousal and excitement. He bent in and kissed it, opened his mouth and ran his tongue over it, reveling in the sound of Baekhyun's surprised moans. “Cha-chan” he stuttered breathlessly and Chanyeol continued to lick at his rim. First with small kittenish strokes and then with more pressure as he felt Baekhyun's breath hitching. He pushed the tip of his tongue slightly inside and felt Baekhyun tensing up a little bit. 

“Relax baby” he breathed against his hole and continued pushing his tongue in, coating the entrance with his saliva. After a while he started to push one digit inside while still caressing Baekhyun's hole with his tongue, as he felt Baekhyun relaxing, he pushed in another finger and curled them upwards, searching for that special spot that made Baekhyun see stars. 

When he found it he heard a high pitched moan come from Baekhyun's mouth, “quiet baby, someone might hear you out here” he teased and Baekhyun lifted his arm over his mouth and bit down on the skin silencing the next string of moans that came as Chanyeols started to move his fingers out and pushing them in in a repeating motion. Baekhyun was going absolutely crazy from pleasure. His skin was hot, his breathing laboured and he felt the familiar warmth spread in his abdomen. As Chanyeol pushed in the third finger he felt his cock throb and beads of precum pooled at the tip and ran down the length. 

“Chan-Chanyeol. hah..” he moaned, completely lost in the feeling of Chanyeol's thick fingers hitting against his prostate. “I know little one” Chanyeol said and removed his fingers, going down to open his own pants and pulling out his own thick cock that was straining so bad in his underwear. He pulled a condom from his pocket and was about to roll it on when Baekhyun stopped him, “no, I want to feel you completely, no barriers” he said. 

Chanyeol gave his erection a few tugs with his spit as lube and pushed against Baekhyun's entrance, the tip sliding right in. 

They moaned in unison at the feeling, Chanyeol feeling Baekyun tightening around him and Baekhyun feeling Chanyeol slowly filling all of him. As Chanyeol pushed in more he groaned at the sensations running through his body, “you feel… incredible” he breathed as he bottomed out inside of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's cock stuffing him, he could feel every inch of the thick length, the veins and the blood throbbing in it, inside of him and he felt completely blissful. Like all he needed in this world was to be stuffed full of his driver’s cock. 

Baekhyun was already sensitive, moaning with each movement of Chanyeol thrusting inside of him and it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to feel close to the edge as well, Baekhyun's warm insides clutching around his cock, trying to milk everything out from him. 

As Baekhyun could feel his orgasm approaching he felt Chanyeol's hips start to stutter as well, “together” he moaned, “together” Chanyeol answered as he spilled inside Baekhyun with one last thrust, painting his insides with his thick warm cum and making Baekhyun spurt out ropes of cum on his tummy and chest at the last push against his prostate. 

  
  


After the last time something changed in their dynamic. Where before there would be sexual tension and longing stares, now there were gentle touches and not so subtle flirting. And lots of lots of love making. It was at one such time, that destiny (and Baekhyun's inhibitions incapacitated for a short while) decided it was time to jump and fall all the way. 

"Fuuuuuck. I love you" Baekhyun moaned as he jumped up and down the taller’s cock, not even noticing what he was saying, just letting out lewd sounds that would put pornstars to shame. Chanyeol’s cock just felt that amazing filling out all of him. Chanyeol froze. "Say that again" he whispered as his eyes searched Baekhyun’s face for any sign that he had meant it. 

"I love you…r cock" Baekhyun hesitated, afraid he'd royally fucked up. He hadn't meant to confess like that, hadn't actually meant to confess at all, but Chanyeol's presence just made his brain short circuit. "No," Chanyeol breathed, "say it again" he insisted. 

Baekhyun let down his eyes, taking a deep breath. Were they really going to have this conversation now? Was he really going to be rejected by Chanyeol while sitting on top of his cock? Baekhyun pulled away but Chanyeol grabbed his waist and looked intently at him, he leaned in and whispered against Baekhyun's lips "say that you love me again". 

"I… I love you, Chanyeol" he said, embarrassed. 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh, like he has been holding his breath, and shut his eyes. "I've been waiting to hear you say that", he opened his eyes and locked them with Baekhyuns as the younger’s eyes widened in surprise and shock. "W-W-What" he stuttered but Chanyeol stopped him with a kiss on his lips "I love you too Baekhyun. Oh god I love you" he moaned as Baekhyun clenched down on his cock in excitement and happiness, reminding them of where they were and what they were doing. 

Baekhyun started moving his hips up and down again, bouncing gently until Chanyeol grabbed his hips and rammed up into him, repeatedly. Eliciting moan after moan from Baekhyun. "Mine" Chanyeol growled as he came deep inside Baekhyun, claiming him. Baekhyun, insanely aroused by Chanyeols sudden act of possessiveness just moaned "always" before spilling between them simultaneously, hips stuttering and heart fluttering fast as the feeling of love flowed through him, spreading warmth from his insides all the way to the tip of his ears that turned slightly red.

As he came down from his high he looked at Chanyeol's handsome face, the thin sheen of sweat that covered his forehead, his red luscious lips and his unruly hair. And he looked at his eyes, and saw the same love and adoration that was in his own reflected there.

And as he leaned down to kiss his now-boyfriend on the lips again, he felt so happy.


	3. Epilogue

“It’s much easier to tease you on a bed” Chanyeol smirked as he kneeled down, Baekhyun on his hands and knees in front of him on the bed, ass strutting temptingly in the air. 

Chanyeol placed both his big palms on Baekhyun's cheeks and spread them, glancing at the small pink entrance that came into view. Chanyeol admired the way it was twitching from excitement. He bent down and kissed one cheek before biting into the subtle flesh and moving on to kiss the other cheek before diving down tongue first, running the muscle up and down over Baekhyun's hole, eliciting delicious moans from the smaller. 

Chanyeol felt saliva smear on his chin as he feasted on Baekhyun, diving his tongue inside the small hole, feeling the warmth that Baekhyun emitted. He pulled back to stare down at Baekhyun, at his gorgeous ass, the curve of his hips that slipped into a thin waist just perfect for his big hands to encircle. Broad shoulders and a long beautiful neck. Baekhyun was perfect. 

Chanyeol ran his hands over the shape of Baekhyun's globes as his fingers slid towards the cleft in the middle, as he reached for the lube laying on the bed with one hand his other hand came down to smack Baekhyun's ass, leaving a small red handprint behind. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers, making sure they were coated enough. His middle finger ran along Baekhyun's hole, smearing the lube before diving inside of Baekhyun. 

When Baekhyun didn't show any sign of discomfort Chanyeol inserted another "fuck babe, you take my fingers so well" he groaned as he rubbed the pads of his fingers inside Baekhyuns walls searching for that special place. As he found it Baekhyun yelped in surprise and pleasure. "Chan-chanyeol. I'm ready" he panted. 

Chanyeol who was growing very impatient with every lewd sound from Baekhyun, thrust in another finger, making sure everything was coated and slippery enough before he pulled his fingers out, coating his own cock in the substance before lining up with Baekhyun, pushing all of himself inside Baekhyun at once. 

His hands reached for Baekhyun's hips as he thrust inside, holding unto the smaller so he wouldn't lose balance at his powerful trust. 

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of being completely full and leaned down on the bed, head on top of his hands as he pushed his ass further up, giving Chanyeol the most amazing view of his cock sliding in and out of Baekhyun's tight hole. 

Suddenly Chanyeol pulled out and manhandled Baekhyun onto his back as he hurried to bury himself inside again. "I want to look at your beautiful face babe" he groaned in Baekhyun's ear before rising up on his elbows and looking down at the boy writhing beneath him. The sight turned him on so much he could feel his cock twitch inside Baekhyun, hitting right at his prostate with the movement. Baekhyun practically screamed as Chanyeol drilled inside him, heavy pants and moans filling the air. 

"Chan, I want to ride you" Baekhyun suddenly said, pushing Chanyeol to the side and kneeling over him. Chanyeol just let it happen. He laid down on the pillow and watched how Baekhyun situated himself on top of his throbbing dick and slowly slid down the length inch by tantalizing inch until his bottom was flushed against Chanyeol's hip bones. 

He looked down at Chanyeol with a playful look in his eyes as he bit himself on the lower lip. Chanyeol was a goner for that look and he was already beyond aroused, so when Baekhyun started to move up and down his length Chanyeol completely lost his mind. 

All of the attention was focused on the way Baekhyun slid up and down his cock, slowly squeezing together as his rim caught on the head, before slowly letting himself slide down again his own untouched cock bobbing slightly at the movement.

He repeated this motion until Chanyeol was almost delirious, deep moans reverberated through his entire body. Hands gripping Baekhyun's waist as he thrust up to meet Baekhyun's movements, hitting right on Baekhyun's sweet spot, making him moan loudly before spilling all over Chanyeol's stomach and chest, his small untouched cock spitting out white streak after streak. 

Not long after, the clutching of Baekhyun's hole around his cock made Chanyeol's hips stutter and his cock filled Baekhyun up to the brim before releasing its seed deep inside of him. An animalistic part of him found deep pleasure in being able to claim Baekhyun so deeply. 

As Baekhyun laid down on his chest, completely spent, Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun as they caught their breath together. Both too tired and exhausted to deal with the mess right now, Baekhyun just took a blanket and threw over them, nestling down on Chanyeol. "I love you so much Chanyeol" he sighed happily. "I love you too Baek'' Chanyeol mumbled before drifting off to sleep with Baekhyun in his arms, on his bed, together.

THE END


End file.
